


Going For Gold

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Careless whisper, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, im incapable of writing smut without adding comedy, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: “Do you really, uhm, have it inside?”His husband leant in and bit lightly at the lobe of his ear. “You’re more than welcome to check.”Or: Viktor and Yuuri experiment with $1600 golden butt plugs. Really.





	Going For Gold

**Author's Note:**

> The specific plug Viktor was using can be found here: https://www.lelo.com/earl

All things considered, Yuuri did enjoy dinner out with his husband. For one, it was a rarity reserved for the off season only, due to the two of them having to be particularly careful about their diets otherwise. It was also time the two of them could actually spend together, focusing on each other properly rather than trivial household things or skating. It also gave Yuuri the perfect opportunity to act like he was much worse at reading Russian than he actually was, so he could blush when Viktor chose a meal he thought he’d enjoy.

Currently, Viktor sipped at the house wine, an almost disconcertingly knowing look in his eyes. It was a powerful gaze, one that could take Yuuri apart in seconds. Generally, it was impossible not to squirm with those wonderful cerulean eyes trained on him. Despite the fact they were in the middle of the restaurant, Yuuri felt himself flush from head to toe.

“I think you’ll enjoy the coulibiac,” he said casually, taking another sip.

Yuuri also raised his own glass. “I don’t think you’ve made me that yet.”

“Hmm,” Viktor thought, “I don’t think I have. It’s kind of like pirozhki, but bigger and with fish.”

“Sounds interesting,” Yuuri replied easily.

From across the table, Viktor reached his hand over, stroking Yuuri’s knuckles with it. “Finally,” he said, “some time alone together.”

Yuuri smiled, full and bright. “But we’re not truly alone.”

“No,” Viktor agreed, toying with his wrist. He laid his fingers to rest on top of Yuuri’s pulse point, which was surely racing at this rate. “But,” he continued, rotating his wrist to show off the underside of his jacket, “I can’t wait to be.”

Truthfully it took Yuuri a moment to realise, before suddenly, his stomach dropped and his crotch was a thousand degrees. His jaw physically dropped at the sight of the golden cufflinks Viktor was wearing. He somehow hadn’t noticed them before, but now he couldn’t take his eyes off them or the way they just caught the light perfectly.

They weren’t just cufflinks. They were cufflinks that had come as a side gift along with a golden plated butt-plug. A plug, Yuuri guessed, Viktor probably had inside him right that moment, if that’s what his outfit choice was supposed to signify. His husband shifted in his seat, lips parting slightly as he did so, which all but confirmed Yuuri’s suspicions. They hadn’t really experimented with toys before, and this was the first time, supposedly, that the particular plug had even been taken out of the box.  

“Vitya,” he hissed. “You’re not-“

Viktor winked. “Maybe you’ll find out later.”

He really was burning now. “When did you…” he trailed off, incredibly aware that they were in public.

Continuing to drink casually, Viktor smiled. “Whilst you took Makkachin for a walk.”

Yuuri gulped. “That long?”

There was a kind of deviousness in his eyes. “What can I say? I felt so _empty_.”

Honestly, Yuuri had no idea how he was going to get through this meal. How could he possibly handle this, the knowledge that Viktor was all stretched out and ready for him, and calmly eat his food like he couldn’t bend his husband over the table right now and- that was a dangerous train of thought which lead Yuuri salivating. Thankfully, the waiter chose that exact moment to deliver to the food, so the drool wasn’t entirely out of place.

Yuuri was sure his meal was tasty. The restaurant was, by his standards, a pretty fancy one, so he’d assume the food matched the quality of the décor. He was too focused on imagining Viktor’s ass that he almost forgot to actually taste it, determined to finish as soon as possible so they could leave and finally be alone. As Yuuri took one final bite, Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“Enjoy that?”

Nodding furiously, Yuuri refused to meet his eyes, afraid of what he might do if he saw the secrets they held. He set his knife and fork down just that tiny bit too harshly to be natural. At Viktor’s sultry smirk as he did so, Yuuri knew for a fact that Viktor had worked out how flustered he’d become. Taking no pity on Yuuri, he preceded to eat as slowly as possible, teasing the food into his mouth.

“Mmm,” Viktor said lowly, before cocking his head, “what’s the matter? You want some of mine?”

“No!” He retorted sharply, fingers digging into the chair. “I’m full.”

He pushed the plate away. “ _So am I_.”

Yuuri gulped. As soon as one of the staff walked past, he sharply asked for the bill, once again causing Viktor to raise his eyebrows. Yuuri couldn’t find it within him to care, much. He needed to get out of there, as soon as possible, and home with Viktor. He physically couldn’t stop himself from tapping his foot during the wait. He breathed sharply when Viktor reached out for his hand once again, calming him.

Pulling his trade mark soft smile, he met Yuuri’s gaze. “This was nice.”

It allowed Yuuri to forget the situation for a moment, linking fingers with Viktor’s in a firm grip. “Thank you for showing me this place.”

The waiter returned and Viktor signed the bill, not letting go of Yuuri’s hand for a second. And then finally, they were leaving the place. The sharp coldness of the Russian night, at least, was refreshing to the intimate heat supplied by the restaurant interior. Yuuri was instantly relieved, the bitterness of the air helping his trousers to become considerably less tight. Hand in hand, they got in a taxi, and rode the way home leaning close together.

And then they stepped into the lift that would transport them to the upper floors, finally alone together for the first time that evening. Surprisingly, it was Viktor who moved first, taking Yuuri’s face between his hands and initiating a firm kiss. Yuuri reacted immediately, hands gripping into the lapels of his jacket, tugging Viktor closer so that they were pressed together. Once he’d repositioned one of his hands to support the back of Yuuri’s head, Viktor deepened the kiss, skilfully prying Yuuri’s lips open with his own, which caused the younger man to whimper.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day,” Viktor admitted, speaking against his lips in a murmur.

Yuuri practically shuddered at the feeling. “Do you really, uhm, have it _inside_?”

His husband leant in and bit lightly at the lobe of his ear. “You’re more than welcome to check.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yuuri managed, before rising up on his toes and kissing Viktor with passionate force. “Viktor, I need…”

He broke the kiss. “What?”

Groaning, Yuuri used his strength to push Viktor up against the wall of the lift, grinding the weight of his body into Viktor’s own. At least, he could tell, he wasn’t the only one who was desperately hard. Unfortunately, as soon as he snaked his palm down to press against Viktor’s erection, he was frightened by sudden jazz music.

Catching his breath, Viktor laughed lightly and looked at his watch. “On schedule.”

_I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor…_

Viktor leant in again, but Yuuri avoided it, blushing furiously. “Vitya! I’m not making out with you to… this.”

_As the music dies, something in your eyes…_

“Why not?” Viktor pouted, like Yuuri was refusing to buy him a chocolate bar or something.

_Calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes…_

“Because!” Yuuri didn’t know how to explain it, but making out and grinding against his husband with this kind of music in the background, in a lift nonetheless, was much too alike bad seventies pornography for Yuuri to be comfortable with.

Viktor was silent for a moment, before Yuuri caught him humming under his breath, picking up volume when the song got to its chorus. “I should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that- _what_?!”

“You’re making it worse!”

“My husband is no fun!”

Thankfully, the doors opened not a moment after, and the two of them stalked out of the lift. Not wasting a second longer, Yuuri dug around for his set of keys, before reaching the door to their apartment and swinging it open. Based on the fact that they weren’t immediately pounced upon, Yuuri assumed Makkachin was probably asleep. Automatically, he removed his shoes and hung his coat up, stretching his arms out as he usually did upon returning home. When he looked over his shoulder, Viktor was watching him with hunger.

“Yuuri,” he all but whispered, loosening his tie.

Yuuri planted his hands on the taller man’s chest. “Stop,” he said gently.

“Stop?” Viktor repeated. “Oh, Yuuri, I-“

Wordlessly, Yuuri used his position to push Viktor backwards, walking in to their sofa. Taking a hint, Viktor allowed himself to sit, blinking up at Yuuri. Following the momentum, Yuuri swung his legs apart, falling into Viktor’s lap in an effortless straddle as he moved his hands from his pecs to a firm grip of the shoulders.

Bold from the wine and the tension of the evening, Yuuri ground in his lap slowly. “How does it feel?”

Viktor tipped his head back, closing his eyes with a relaxed sigh. “You feel good. So good. You always do, my Yura.”

His cheeks heated momentarily at the affectionate name. For a moment, he kissed Viktor sweetly, not really intending to build heat, but rather to just have that contact with him. “I didn’t mean me,” he said steadily.

“Oh!” Viktor’s eyes snapped open once more. “You have no _idea_.”

Yuuri leant back slightly, helping Viktor in loosening his tie, before discarding it. He moved down to his neck, pressing his lips against the hot skin as his hand reached between them to undo the buttons of his shirt. “I want you to tell me.”

Shifting, Viktor allowed Yuuri better access for his kisses. “Yuuri,” he clutched at his arm, “it’s so hot and tight.”

“Mmm?” Yuuri peeled the shirt back slightly, exposing his nipple to the air, which he stroked against.

“Ah! Yes, I… thought it would be kind of cold because it’s metal but it feels like it’s burning me from the inside out.”

Finally, he was done with the clothing, and they separated once more so the offending item could be tossed haphazardly somewhere across the room. With haste, Yuuri worked his own shirt off, wanting nothing more than to feel skin on skin with his husband. Once it too was gone, he resumed the kiss, heavier this time, pressing deeper and deeper into Viktor’s essence.

Before he could stop himself, Yuuri pulled off, tugging Viktor’s lower lip with his teeth as he did so. “Can you show me?”

By the look on Viktor’s face, Yuuri was sure he would have stripped off right then and there, but carefully, the desire began to neutralise. “Bedroom?”

It almost pained him to do so, but Yuuri agreed, and removed himself from Viktor’s lap. The heat prickled at his skin as he pulled him up, leading him to the bedroom with a sweaty palm. As soon as Viktor flicked the lights on and shut the door behind them, Yuuri pressed himself back into his husband, his lips once more begging for contact. This time, they just got up to sliding their tongues against each other, when Viktor regrettably backed off.

Not bothering to explain himself, Viktor unbuckled his belt and slid the rest of his clothes off, including a moment where he slid his briefs off his ass almost hypnotically. He sauntered over the bed, bent over with both palms resting on the mattress, and spread his legs, ass up in the air like he was presenting it to Yuuri on a silver platter. The smaller man’s heart almost stopped at the sight in front of him, much too sinful and mouth-watering to deserve his gaze, in his opinion. Not that he could keep his hands to himself, though.

Viktor mewled and nearly fell down when Yuuri spread his cheeks apart, getting a good look at the golden ring that was poking out of his ass. When Yuuri’s finger made contact, his hole visibly quivered and rippled around it, so desperate for more stimulation. With curiosity getting the better of him, Yuuri hooked a grip on it and pulled, eliciting a high pitched sound from Viktor as his muscles clenched around the plug. Instead of simply discarding it, though, Yuuri let it go out mostly the whole way, before roughly forcing it back in as deep as it would go. As he did so, his hand came down on Viktor’s back, forcing his body onto the bed so only his butt was sticking up.

“ _God_ ,” Viktor hissed, as Yuuri began to pump the sex toy in and out with a steady rhythm. “Yuuri… hnng, it’s not enough.”

Yuuri let it stay comfortably inside for a moment. “I like it,” he admitted. “It looks good on you. In you.”

“Hmm, Yuuri,” he moaned, “I’d rather have you. I’m all stretched out.”

That was another comment that caused Yuuri’s breath to catch. As much as teasing Viktor would be incredibly fun, he was so desperate from the way the night had played out, the offer to be inside of Viktor was impossible to resist. He took his hands off his husband for a moment as he fetched the lube from their bedside table, hilariously failing at getting the remainder of his clothes off as he did so. Viktor was almost out of it, only perking up with a chirpy sound of recognition when Yuuri was behind him again, and finally pulled the plug out all the way. He gasped at just how relaxed wearing that plug for hours had made him.

Though he wouldn’t have to stretch him out all that much, Yuuri still squirted a generous amount of lubrication out, warming it gently between his fingers before pressing two inside. Immediately, Viktor managed to regain the strength to buck back against them, obviously wanting more. Admiring the golden plug where it lay on the sheets, Yuuri realised it probably hadn’t even been that deep. With his two fingers working him so easily, Yuuri added a third, allowing him to feel more of the tightness he’d expected. Viktor begged and pleaded semi-silently, until Yuuri’s self-control wore too thin.

“Vitya,” he said sweetly, getting his husband’s attention. “Why don’t you get on the bed?”

In response, Viktor groaned. “Want it now.”

Yuuri admired him. “You can barely stand.”

“Hmm.”

Supporting his ass, Yuuri pushed him so he was finally lying on the bed, and soon followed suit. Though this wasn’t his favourite position ever, it was all he thought he could handle at that moment. Keeping Viktor’s body level, he finally pushed in, immediately sucked in by that tight heat. Due to all the preparation, he delighted in the fact that he didn’t have to wait for his body to adjust, a time that usually caused Yuuri’s anxiety to flare. Instead, he closed his eyes and thrust straight on until his hips were flush against Viktor, signifying he was as deep as he could go. Beneath him, Viktor made a sound of approval, and immediately Yuuri moved, starting a steady rhythm. Slow and steady didn’t end up lasting very long at all, and soon Yuuri went with a faster pace his body found most agreeable.

More stunning than the earlier sight of that golden plug poking out of his hole was the way Viktor was presenting himself. His back was still low, and his ass up, weakly trying to match Yuuri’s movements. His arms were all spread out, clutching at the sheets, and his hair was completely messed up. Something about it made Yuuri feel uncharacteristically possessive of him, and as a result, his fingers dug much deeper into the flesh of his ass than they ordinarily would.

Viktor’s pants grew heavier and heavier by the second. “Please,” he breathed, “more.”

Yuuri didn’t question it, and sped up further, practically forcing his husband’s body back onto his cock. One of his hands ever found its way into Viktor’s silver hair, currently thick with sweat, and grabbed at a chunk of it, forcing his head up. He gave a full body shudder at that, signifying his enjoyment. Yuuri couldn’t help himself, and pressed kisses and marks into the exposed lines of his throats.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said firmly out of nowhere, “can I ride you? I want to ride you.”

He was conflicted at that request, because it would involve sliding out of Viktor, and outside of Viktor was somewhere his erection definitely didn’t want to be. However, the thought of Viktor moving above him was enough of a turn on that he pulled out quickly, flipping his body over so he was lying flat on the bed. Immediately, Viktor also turned and sunk down on him, bouncing and fucking himself so rapidly that Yuuri could barely keep up, hips grinding up into him seemingly on pure instinct. He wanted more, wanted to feel Viktor pressed up against him entirely, but the sensation of Viktor’s palms grinding into Yuuri’s chest, pinning him down, was satisfying enough.

With Yuuri not having to exert his body as much, he soaked up the feeling of Viktor around him further, moaning himself as his head thrashed on the pillow. With every movement, he got closer and closer until he couldn’t take it anymore, and reached out, taking Viktor’s cock into his hand and pumping it rapidly. Viktor bucked his hips and practically collapsed against him. His hips moved in short stutters as their lips connected in a filthy kiss, one neither could really focus on fully. Whining into his mouth, Viktor clenched torturously around him and came, scrunching his face up as he always did.

Slowly, so as not to overstimulate him so soon after orgasm, Yuuri resumed in rocking his hips, chasing his own pleasure. Viktor, it seemed, had an alternative plan, and used the last of his strength to pull his body off Yuuris’, slinking back on his knees and taking Yuuri into his mouth. The movement caught him off guard in the wrong moment and Yuuri instantly called out as his orgasm hit him like a flash flood. Viktor didn’t seem to care about the lack of warning, taking the load into his throat as he blinked innocently (yet obviously exhausted).

“We should try that again,” Viktor said, not basking for too long in the afterglow.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered tiredly. “I liked it.”

“Maybe we could do it for longer next time, or-“

But Yuuri’s eyes, despite his usual stamina, had already fluttered shut, body pleasantly too exhausted to continue the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my writing, you can find me on tumblr at: 
> 
> My main blog: livixbobbiex  
> My NSFW blog: katsudamnthiserosistoomuch


End file.
